Highschool DxD: Demon X Devil
by Taeyeon9
Summary: A human that has transcended the boundaries between humanity and demon, finds himself in the service of a Devil. Oneshot, COMPLETED.
**Highschool DxD: Demon X Devil**

 _AN: Before we start, I'd like to point out that I really had a hard time to think how to insert Ikki into this one shot, thus please DO NOT go on the specific hows, just accept the first part. For your and my sanity's sake._

* * *

Rias Gremory frowned, as she surveyed the room that she was summoned to. It was in fact, a quaint little hut, with a fire roaring in the corner of the room and a small bed in the other corner. It was sparse, and bare of any personal belongings.

It had been a long time since she was summoned to fulfill the desires of a summoning contract. In fact, the last time she was summoned was to respond to Ise's desire...

Fondling hiding a small smile at the thought of her little perverted brother, she immediately noted the girl lying on the bed, abnormally pale with a boy holding her hand tightly, just gazing at her form.

The boy didn't even turn to face her. "How did you get in here?" The words were intoned calmly, as if a girl, albeit Devil suddenly appearing wasn't out of the ordinary.

Blinking furiously, her mind tried to process the information. "Good evening."

The boy finally turned to look at her, a hollow gaze in his brown eyes, yet hidden steel and strength lurked in the brown pools. "If you say so. What do you want?"

Rias smiled gently. "I'm Rias Gremory, and I'm a Devil. I was summoned here because your desire was powerful enough to summon me, and I can fulfill your wishes...for a price."

A haunted smile formed on his face. "Well, kill me then."

* * *

There were several seconds of silence, before it was broken by her incredulous shout. "W-What!?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I said, kill me."

Rias gaped for several more seconds, before spluttering. "B-But why!?"

The boy shrugged. "To join her." He gestured at the girl, and Rias focused her senses on the prone form of the girl.

There was no heartbeat.

Rias narrowed her gaze. "I can bring her back. You two can live together for near eternity!"

Even though it would cost her an Evil Piece, the culmination of the pressing Engagement, the sheer depressive aura that the boy gave out, combined with the obviously deep love that he had for her to join her in death didn't even let her need to think.

Akeno and Yuuto, meeting them both at death's door, had gave her powerful, loyal Servants and friends.

She was ready to believe that this was no different.

The boy scoffed. "The dead should never be interfered with. Have some respect."

Rias was stunned for a moment; who didn't wish for near Eternal Life, continued on, trying to dissuade the boy from killing himself. It wasn't because she couldn't kill him, in fact, she could easily do it, but it was the sheer principle of it.

She hadn't killed any humans because of their desires, and she wasn't about to start.

"But, you two could live happily!"

The boy laughed mockingly. "No, we couldn't."

The absolution conviction in his voice shook her. What had happened, for the boy to lose faith in the world itself?

Humans were meant to struggle for their survival, and rarely could they abandoned their instincts for them to live. This boy-no, man in front of her, had literally ignored every fiber of his cell that had screamed at him to live, and instead pursued death.

Well then, she'd have to deliver her death in another way. At least, she would have another piece to fight off Raiser. Making up her mind, she sent the human in front of her a superior smirk

"Very well. You'll die, and be reborn. Then, you can bring her back." She smiled, and shocked the boy into unconsciousness.

* * *

He woke up to see a naked girl.

More specifically, it was the girl that had proclaimed to be a Devil.

Her bust was swaying in an almost hypnotic way as it jiggled from side to side, but he easily ignored it. Her teal orbs danced in amusement as she gazed at him.

"What did you do to me?"

There was a strange energy coursing through his veins, similar to his magic, but vastly different. He could feel it permeating into his muscles, his bones, his , before seeping back out into his body, much like a circulatory system. Whatever it had done, it had allowed for his muscles to work at nearly 40% efficiency and he could feel his skeletal structure much lighter, improving his body beyond human levels.

The girl giggled in amusement, her red hair dancing by the slight wind. "I'm surprised you can feel the Demonic Energy. I killed you, like your wish. But the price of your wish was to serve me."

He uttered flatly. "What..."

The girl simply smiled kindly at him, and for a moment, he was taken-aback by the sheer warmth that radiated from every pore of her body. "Because you shouldn't die."

He opened his mouth to retort scathingly, but closed it when she saw the determined look that she had out.

The girl smirked, and put her hands on her hips. "Well, what's your name, servant of mine?"

The boy moved to protest, before his mind replayed a very familiar memory. The girl in his mind and this girl in front of him both had a similar build and both had superior looks as they proclaimed those words.

And for just a second, the two images of the girl overlapped, and he couldn't but let loose a small smile.

"Kurogane Ikki."

* * *

Akeno held a dainty hand to her mouth, covering her amused laugh. "I'd never thought that you'd be moved by a human, Rias."

Rias looked up from her paperwork and shrugged, a small smile dancing on her lips. "I'm sure he can live up to my expectations."

Akeno gave her King, her best friend a long stare, extremely serious now. "Your family has been hounding for the union to go ahead...For you to pick up a new piece now...that would merely aggravate them. And you couldn't feel any trace of a Sacred Ger in him..."

Rias returned the gaze, a defiant look in her eyes. "It's not just his story...but I could feel a hidden strength from him. Even without asking, I could tell he was a fighter. Sacred Gear or not, he will be a splendid piece."

Akeno bowed her head, subservient to her King's unspoken order.

Kiba had remained silent to the byplay that was occurring, before commenting. "Our new comrade sounds interesting..."

Koneko continued to chew down her cookie before muttering scathingly. "Better than the hentai."

Issei charged in, holding Asia by the hand. "Whose better than who?"

Rias held back an amused smile at the indignation yet submissive look from Ise at Koneko's statement.

Yes.

This was her second family, and it was here, where Kurogane Ikki would heal.

* * *

Ikki stopped in front of the entrance to the building where Rias Gremory said she'd be in.

Honestly though, who would've believed Devils attended High-School of all things.

And that God actually existed, a three way war between Angels, Fallen Angels and Demons...

There was so much beyond the world of the Mage-Knights...

Steeling his nerves, he opened the door, and had six pairs of eyes immediately swiveled to look at him.

Rias Gremoy greeted him, her head resting on her interlocked fingers. "Welcome, Kurogane Ikki."

He inclined his head, eyes already darting from corner to corner. "I'm Kurogane Ikki. I hope you'll treat me well."

In order, he was introduced to the [Queen], Himejima Akeno who looked liked a classic Japanese beauty. Then there was the [Rook], Toujou Koneko.

Another image flashed in his mind as he saw the similar frame and looks, both naturally reserved. Another person that he had failed...

 _Shizuka..._

Ignoring the memories that came along with mere mention of the name, he calmly observed his fellow [Knight], [Pawn], and [Bishop], Kiba Yuuto, Hyoudou Issei and Asia Argento respectively.

Issei was the first to break the somewhat awkward silence. "Yo, I'm Hyoudou Issei, you damned handsome!"

That was enough to break the ice, as the rest of the Peerage greeted him with smiles and nods.

This warmth...it touched his heart so much he felt repulsed by himself.

His heart still ached for the desperate release of death, the desire to join her, and for a split second he wondered if it was still too late to ask Rias to bring _her_ back.

No.

Death was the natural order...

Despite the logic of it, he still longed for the touch that only she could give.

Forcing himself from the depressing thoughts, the words from Alice rung through his head.

 _"Strength is tolerance. It's an act of accumulating stress. And that's why your mind will scream out before it reaches it limits. But you...you tolerate too much of everything. You can't hear the scream anymore. That's why you can always smile...and I just hope one day, someone will show up and hear the scream of your heart for you."_

Feeling his heart thump powerfully in his chest, he withheld the sad smile and brimming tears.

 _You're right, Alice...But I wonder, right now, what would you say to me. To a man that has the strength, the power and can smile proudly of it, but has abandoned the person that could show me the screams of my heart and mind._

* * *

Himejima Akeno carefully observed the newest fellow piece in hidden curiosity.

There wasn't anything outstanding from him, and his magic pools were perhaps about the same size as Asia's, which were average.

Perhaps, Rias had made a wrong call when choosing her Pieces, but she felt admiration at how his King would sacrifice her strength, just to save a cynical man that had lost hope.

Just like how she had to her.

But there was also the pressing matter of the Engagement.

Rias's family were pressing for her to advance the engagement, and she had spent the previous nights in negotiations trying to delay it, albeit to no avail.

Two magic circles suddenly appeared, revealing the form of Grayfia Lucifuge and Riser Phenex, the former a Devil that was held in high regards by the majority of the Underworld by her status as [Queen] to the current Lucifer and an Ultimate-Class Devil.

The latter, Riser Phenex could literally, represent everything that she loathed about men. An insufferable playboy with an ego that was perhaps as large as the underworld, he was also the Third Son of the Phenex Family and Rias's unwilling fiancee.

"Yo, Rias."

By Lucifer, just by speaking, she already detested the air that had been wasted by his presence.

"Riser Phenex." She could feel Rias lace the words with incredible amounts of loathing and hatred as she saw her nemesis.

As the meeting almost instantly fell into chaos, out of the corner of her eye, she noted how Ikki narrowed his eyes at Riser.

And even though the target of his gaze wasn't her, she could feel his displeasure and ire aimed at the flaming chicken...and it couldn't made her shiver in delight.

* * *

"Mira."

He noted how the blonde man called out arrogantly and a blue-haired Servant instantly responded, her bo-staff already in motion as she moved to strike Issei in the stomach.

Her movement was a snail's pace in his eyes.

Appearing in front of Issei, he grabbed the outstretched staff before flinging the staff along with the girl, smashing them into a nearby wall.

There was no need for Intetsu...yet.

The blonde man, Riser simply gaped before his face marred into an angry scowl. "You dare-"

He took a deep breath and stared at Riser's orbs without flinching. "I dare."

Riser smirked, although he could pick up a tint of nervousness. "Rias, Rias. Even though you have the Welsh Dragon on your side, it's nothing if he's swine. And to think that you were so desperate that you picked up a mongrel without a Sacred Gear...I have to say, I'm disappointed."

He could feel the anger from his master flare up, and plastered a smile on his face. "So, you think Sacred Gears are the only thing that makes us humans worth reincarnated for?"

Riser raised a golden eyebrow at this. "You humans are so pathetic, Sacred Gears are your saving grace. Isn't that right, mongrel? Know your place."

Ikki inclined his head at his proclamation. "I see. Thank you for your answer, Lord Phenex."

The white-haired woman cleared her throat, having moved from her position to subtly stand between the two [Kings]. Now that was a strong Devil. Her power permeated the room, and he could easily note that she wasn't to be trifled with.

"Riser-sama, Rias-sama. So, do the two of you agree to a Rating Game?"

Riser scoffed. "Hmph. I don't see why I must, but very well. We'll have it in ten days, a handicap to show how weak you are. Be prepared to submit to me, Rias."

Rias narrowed her eyes, but didn't reject the offer. "Get ready to be blown away, Riser!"

* * *

Kiba chuckled as he saw Issei puffing in exhaustion as he lugged a huge pack for Human Standards, but was quite average for Devils.

But he was doing fine for a Devil that had been reincarnated for just over a month. In fact, his growth was tremendous, from a lower than average human to average Devil.

He then turned his focus towards the even newer Devil, one that had been reincarnated mere days before and was a bit surprised at what he could see. Kurogane-kun held perhaps the same weight as he did, but...

Steady, measured breathing. Graceful, even uncanny steps. The way his eyes darted, his hands that were out. The poise, the stance that he took.

It spoke of a trained martial artists, a fighter, that through countless, tireless training, that even their walking reflected their subconscious training in spotting lurking threats.

Kiba often walked the same way.

"Trained."

Paying no attention to Koneko's comment, he replied in a low whisper. "Yeah...I guess we'll see his fighting skills later on. Buchou did say she could sense he was a fighter, and I agree."

Koneko nodded, and they trudged in silence, before Koneko broke it. "Ikki-senpai's weird."

Kiba cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

Koneko shrugged. "I don't feel anything special...but I know he's strong"

Kiba narrowed his eyes in response. "I see."

Holding in a small smile, he increased his pace and walked past Issei and Ikki, while calling out. "Buchou, I found some herbs we could use for dinner."

Biting his tongue to hide his amusement at Issei's comical shout, it only grew when Koneko overtook them both while commenting offhandedly. "See you two at the top."

Issei and Ikki shared a look, before Ikki shrugged and increased his pace exponentially. "I suppose I'll see you later then, Ise-senpai."

As Ise fell more and more behind, Kiba could feel him shouting angrily. "Just you wait, you damned handsome bastards!"

This time, Kiba didn't hide his genuine smile.

* * *

Once they had arrived, Kiba wasn't surprised when his Master immediately declared training. Seems like she wanted sparring first to gauge abilities. That was fine, he wanted to see the skill of his new two kouhai anyway.

First up was Issei, and it was clear that he had no skill and experience with a sword, and really was more suited to using his fists with the limited timeframe. Still, considering the lifespan of a Devil, he could learn eventually. But he had passion and fire burning in him, and that was enough.

Kiba lightly chided him. "Keep one eye on the surroundings, not just me. I could easily maneuver you into a deadlock."

Issei nodded tightly with sweat pouring down his brow, and Kiba was concerned when he almost stumbled and fell to a knee.

Rias saw Issei about to collapse, and called out. "That's enough for now. Yuuto, can you still go on?"

At his own nod, she turned to Kurogane-kun with a small smile. "Then it's your turn, Ikki."

Not turning to face her, Ikki called out to Kiba. "Senpai, do you mind if we use real blades?"

He could sense Issei already gaping, but paid it no mind. Buchou was just dumbfounded and mumbled awkwardly. "Wha-"

Well, it did warm his heart that Buchou was going to warn him of Kiba's skill, but he'd treat this completely from Issei. He smiled, but it wasn't his polite, genial smile, and when Rias saw it, her words died in her mouth.

It was the one that desired for blood, the ones that he rarely sported anymore since _those days_...but still felt in full hatred.

"Of course. Kurogane-kun" Kiba waited until Ikki was directly facing him, before summoning two swords. "Sword Birth!"

He saw Ikki smile tightly. "Ah, that won't be necessary, Kiba-senpai. Come to me, Intetsu!"

Slamming his left fist into his right palm, he drew it out as an outline for a was stretched, before materializing into the familiar image of a sword.

Putting his curiosity aside at how the sword was created, much like Sword Birth, his smile morphed back into the familiar warm smile for a second. "I woder how many tricks have you been hiding, Kurogane-kun."

Kiba and Ikki both smiled dangerously, and without even Rias calling, clashed in a rhapsody of metal.

Kiba's style was based around speed and fast, lethal strikes, one that left opponents often unable to track until it was too late. But this newborn Devil, had deflected every strike, matching blow for blow. Kiba's blade, Holy Eraser smashed against the opposing blade with powerful blows that seemed to leave the air rippling in its wake and whistling in destruction.

Even though his speed should've been too fast to be tracked by Kurogane-kun, he managed to keep up, while Kiba was using his full speed!

None of them paid any attention to the rest of the Peerage, too immersed in the fight.

Ikki locked Kiba in a stalemate, commenting amiably. "Your style's efficient, Senpai."

Despite his rising bloodlust, Kiba grinned. "So is yours, Kurogane-kun. What a defensive style..."

Ikki grinned back, before leaping back to create space. "Then let's see this!"

The two charged again until Kiba widened his eyes in astonishment. "That's..."

Rias was completely stunned at her new [Knight's] abilities. "That's...That's Yuuto's style!"

Ikki now matched every movement of Kiba's with their blades hissing as they connected, faster and faster.

Akeno stepped forward worriedly. "Rias, shouldn't we-"

Rias shook her head, although her head was equal parts worry and equal parts apprehension. "They're lost in their own world. Even if we tried, we cannot stop them."

Finally, one was bound to be injured. Kiba locked blades before wordlessly forming another sword and swiping to take off Ikki's head.

Ikki grit his teeth and rolled to avoid the incoming strike, only to hiss in pain as his Achilles tendon was cut.

The two wordlessly agreed to pause, as Ikki inspected his wound and grinned maliciously. "Senpai, you're strong..."

Kiba was about to reply with a similar comment of his own, only to widen his own eyes at the huge amount of demonic energy that had coiled around Ikki's body.

No, it wasn't just demonic energy...

Ikki grinned tightly at him and raised his sword. "Prepare yourself, Senpai! Itto Shura!"

The demonic energy exploded into a pillar before seeping back into his pores of the body.

That was..Body Augmentation!?

No newborn devil should've been able to do that, atleast! Even he hadn't dared ventured into using it, as one possible misstep could mean the demonic energy going haywire in your own body!

Ikki charged, at a speed that had now exceeded Kiba's own despite his injured foot, and Kiba grinned in response and readied his swords.

The three blades now wove in intricate patterns that were too fast for anyone to see. This was nonstop battle, continuous combat. Fight, Violence, war in its most primitive sense, both blades hissing for their intent to draw blood, to slay, to kill.

There would be no rest until one was dead

The pinnacle of swordsmanship, as it should be.

The two traded blows that increased faster and faster, lost in their world of battle. Silver blurs were akin to dancing blurs increasing in tempo.

Ikki managed to force Kiba to use both blades to block his overhead strike, before murmuring quietly. "It's over, Senpai."

Ikki managed a ghost of a smirk before leaping back. "The Seventh Secret Sword: Raiko!"

It ended in a flash, as Kiba slumped to the ground, his torso sporting a bloody gash.

Ikki managed to ground out. "I win, Senpai...", before collapsing himself.

* * *

Koneko was completely gobsmacked as she saw the new comrade actually match Kiba going full-out at the start. She was absolutely stunned when he imitated Kiba's style, and was sure everyone else was too.

The clincher was when his speed exceeded Kiba's speed, which was one of the fastest in the Devilkind despite still being a Low-Class Devil.

That use of demonic energy to augment the power and speed for body...it was akin to [Promotion] for a [Pawn], as the demonic energy automatically rerouted themselves to augment the limbs, muscles and skeletal structure.

Even with her repressing the use of Senjutsu, she could sense that Ikki had taken the concept and furthered it, manipulating his full body and demonic energy to grant full use of his muscles in a single moment, further enhanced with the Demonic Energy.

Was this before or after he was reincarnated as a Devil?

No, this was before. He must have by instinct know how to manipulate the demonic energy because it was so similar with manipulating his own body.

She unconsciously shivered at him.

But the techniques had some drawbacks. Humans, even Devils did not use all of their muscles - the limit was impossible to surpass. It was a double edged sword, as it granted an powerful boost at the cost of placing immense stress on one's own body.

He'd need at least a day to recover from the backlash of the technique...Itto Shura.

Blade of Carnage indeed.

A demon in human form, taken his blade skills to the very extreme of humanity.

Asura.

* * *

Ikki groaned, as he felt his body recover from the use of Itto Shura. The white walls...an infirmary of sorts?

Despite his misgivings at first, it had turned out to be a great battle, to the point of using Itto Shura.

He had come far since those days at Hagun Academy, and now he rarely needed to even activate Itto Shura to defeat a skilled opponent.

Speaing of Itto Shura...he concentrated on his internal system, and tried manipulating the demonic energy to his right hand.

Condensing it into his middle finger, he flicked it and was astounded when the force of the flick created a tiny hole in the opposing wall ten meters away.

So, he was right. With his manipulation of his body, coupled with the innate Devil bodies and augmented by the Demonic Energy, it increased his Itto Shura exponentially.

He shuddered as he thought of Itto Rakshasa...

"So, I guess you've been holding out on us, Ikki-kun."

Ah.

Tilting his head, he saw the rest of the Peerage staring at him stonily. "Not really...you never asked. I guess I should tell you, huh."

Taking in a deep breath, he submerged himself in the memories that flashed back in an instant, ending on a red/pink-haired girl with a confident smile on her lips as she held her hands on her hips.

Letting out a hollow laugh, he began in a bittersweet tone. "I'm not sure if the rest of you know this, but I was a Mage-Knight. I was F-Ranked. Mage Knights are ranked by their magical ability, and secondary elements such as combat ability and sword skills weren't considered as marking criteria. My fiancee was Stella Vermillion, an A-Ranked Mage-Knight due to her higher-than-average magical reserves."

He continued on, words tumbing out of his mouth as he tried - and failed to contain them. "The Kurogane Family had a rich history of producing skilled Mage-Knights, so when I was ranked F-Rank, they were obviously disappointed. In fact, I wasn't treated as a human being from that point on. I was told to hide out, to not show my face as a failure of the family. Untalented, unwanted, broken, useless...I was nothing."

He unconsciously had clenched his hands, and forcibly uncurled them. Unintentionally, the slight demonic energy in his pores began seeping through, a slight black miasma emerging from his body. His eyes had also flickered red for the slightest moment, until they reverted back to their natural brown.

"One day, I ran away from home, and was shown to hold on to that feeling of envy. The fires of hunger burned inside me, for me to discard weakness and welcome strong. And after weeks, to months, to years of training, where I have bled, cried, suffered, I have become strong."

"In a tournament where we proved our skills, I had managed to become the victor. My family took slight to this and had ordered me to be tortured and killed."

The rest of the peerage didn't say anything, too mesmerized by the story. Until that point.

Akeno held sympathy and loathing within her amethyst orbs, while Kiba and Koneko stonily stared back.

His story was similar to theirs. A child, an experiment, a simple _discardable_ tool.

They were nothing.

Ikki chuckled hollowly as he remembered the talk with his father.

 _"I just never expected you to accomplish anything..."_

Discarding those weak memories, he almost physically bent over as he remembered Stella taking the fatal blow for him.

"An assassin with a cursed blade had aimed for me, but Stella...she took it in place for me."

Ignoring the gasps of shock, he closed his eyes in pain, fully acknowledging the painful twists and thumps of his heart, while his head throbbed angrily, his blood roaring for the death of that assassin.

Stella...

Taking a deep breath, he abated those feelings of rage and pain. "After I killed the assassin, I brought her to a cabin, the cabin which was when I first realized I liked-no, loved her. And we spent three days, three nights just talking, until..."

He jerked uncomfortably, a hollow expression settled on his fest. "You know the rest."

* * *

It had been four days since that heartfelt confession, and the Peerage was much more warm to him.

Not that they weren't, but there was always that lingering suspicion.

But with his experience, one that was shared with many of his fellow [Pieces], they were all kindred spirits and readily accepted.

He had also started treating Koneko like a little sister, much to her chagrin.

Just like Shizuka, huh.

Kiba had also become a close friend, and although they hadn't fought since that last spar in the first day, they were already connected by their blades.

He hadn't really focused on his magic skills like Akeno had suggested, instead refining his sword skills to the limit.

Including his Noble Arts.

Lying in his bed that he shared with Issei and Kiba, he noticed Issei was missing as curiosity grew in him.

Deciding to see where he was, he saw his Master and Issei in an outdoor temple about five hundred meters away.

What were they doing at this hour?

Tuning out his sense of smell, touch and taste, he hyperfocused his sense of hearing and sight to listen to the conversation.

"...Hey, Buchou? Why is it that you're so...against this marriage?" Issei managed to ask, struggling to find the right words.

Rias sighed after a few moments of contemplation. "It's because I'm a Gremory. I'm thought of Rias Gremory, and not just Rias. Riser desires this marriage as a union of Phenex and Gremory, and in truth, it is. I'm thought of Rias the Gremory and not simply Rias, even if I cherish the name myself. It's complicated, but I really wish for someone to see me as who I am..."

Ikki frowned. It was perhaps, the sort of situation that Stella could've had if she had grown up, used as a political piece.

His train of thought was broken by Issei who stared at Rias directly, with no hint or ounce of deception. "I like Buchou as Buchou."

Rias was caught off-guard as well, and simply stared at Issei, stunned while a pink flush started forming on his face.

Issei continued, his amber orbs reflecting the honesty that his tone held. "I don't know much about Devils, but Buchou is the best to me!"

Ikki smirked, leaning on the railing. 'What a slayer, Hyoudou Issei.'

Issei finally realized his own confession, and blushed himself. "I'm sorry, Buchou...I've been so worthless, and now I'm here confessing to you..."

Rias broke out of her stupor and questioned concernedly. "Ise?"

Ise clenched his fists. "I've got no magical talent, no skill with the blade. Asia's growing stronger every day with her training, and Koneko-chan and Akeno-san are just so powerful with their magic and fists. And not to mention, Kiba and Ikki with their blades. I thought, if I had Boosted Gear, I'd show that yakitori bastard, but it's really true...Pearls before Swine."

Ikki frowned in displeasure and pursued his lips in distaste.

He hadn't really had the chance to talk to Issei, but he could respect the determination that was in him, even if it was for a ludicrous dream like 'Harem King'.

Rias hugged him, enveloping his face in her breasts. "Shh, Ise..."

Ikki noted the absence of lust that Ise would produce when he was near his Master's bust, and Rias seemed to notice as well, hugging even him harder. "You want strength? I'll give you strength, my dear Ise. But for now, sleep."

Ikki felt a well of fire burn up in his chest at seeing their conviction.

He had even planned on hiding Itto Rakshasa from them...But now, seeing the depths that they were going for...

He looked up to the dark ceiling, his thoughts a myriad rush.

 _"Hey, Stella. Seeing their determination, their hard work...I just can't let this go. Just like you and me..."_

And maybe it was his imagination, but for a second, he could feel Stella grinning confidently at him.

* * *

Rias wailed in her head comically. 'Grr, Rias you baka! Why did you agree to such an early Rating Game!?"

The ten days had passed in a flash, and over the course of the training Rias had realized the folly of her actions.

If she had just kept a cool head, she wouldn't be provoked enough to enter such a early Rating Game, instead she could've had more time to train until she graduated University.

Grr...Riser Phenex be damned!

Feeling Ise and Asia coming, the near last of her Peerage, she composed herself.

It wouldn't do any good for the [King] to be so alarmed for the upcoming fight.

Looking around the room, she frowned. "Has anyone still not seen Ikki?"

Where was her other [Knight] during this crucial moment!?

Kiba had a complicated troubled look on his face. "Oh, he'll come, don't worry, Buchou."

Koneko passively nodded. "He will."

Ikki had changed, near the middle of the camp. Before, he focused on refining his own sword skills, fighting against imaginary opponents.

He himself had confessed had lost himself in bloodlust when he first fought Kiba, and it was better to let him cool down for a bit.

She had wholeheartedly agreed, as seeing two of her pieces seriously injured within the first day, even if Asia had healed them was a shocker.

He had just suddenly disappeared on the morning of the sixth day, with a note that he'd see them in time for the Rating Game.

She had panicked, thinking Ikki had turned rogue or scared, but Kiba with Koneko had somewhat alleviated her worries with assurances he would show up.

Koneko although on the outside had rejected his blatant zealot care with her passiveness, she could see that Koneko had enjoyed his caring ministrations, and in a way, it was affecting Koneko as well.

Koneko twitched, her eyes growing warmer. "He's here."

Rias spared a scrutinizing glance, and was wary of the sharpness in his eyes.

It wasn't coldness, or heartless, nor killing intent poured out of him. But anyone could notice the hidden strength that radiated from him, the power that surged from him.

"Sorry I'm late, Master."

The absolute confidence in his tone reassured Rias, and she hadn't known until that point that she had counted on him immensely.

She smiled back at him, and felt her heart swell with warmth when he sent one back, losing that edge for a brief instant

This was her Peerage, her family.

And even if her true family didn't support her..well, this one would.

* * *

"Riser-sama's three pawns and one rook retire." The cool voice of Grayfia thundered through the Arena, and Rias felt a surge of happiness rock through her.

Seems like Koneko and Issei had done their job.

She had thought of destroying the gymnasium, but Ikki had proposed to use it as their frontier base, where Asia and Ikki would be stationed, and Akeno to layer protective barriers after one another so even the opposing [Queen] couldn't destroy it.

Even if one of their Pieces were injured, as long as Ikki could reach them in time to bring them back for Asia to heal, it'd be fine.

She smirked when she heard another announcement. "Riser-sama's three pawns have retired."

Another ambush planned by Riser, huh. Good job, Kiba.

Akeno's voice rang through her earpiece. "I'm going to engage their Queen now, Rias."

Rias nodded, although it couldn't be seen. "Go, Akeno!"

Suddenly, a communication portal opened, revealing the man that she loathed with every fiber of her being. "Hello, my dear Rias."

Narrowing her eyes, she rebuked angrily. "Don't you dare address me by name, Riser!"

He chuckled, as though it was a parent consoling a child. "Now, now Rias. Why don't we settle this once and for all, like you want. Me and you, one on one. Winner takes all."

She readily agreed, too angry to consider that this could've been a trap.

As she flew to match Riser, she was waved off. "Wait a moment, Rias. Look at your pieces."

Glaring at him, she widened her eyes when she heard. "Rias-sama's Rook has retired."

Turning on him angrily, she shouted worriedly. "What did you do!?"

Even if she knew Koneko was fine, she instinctively worried about her state with the typical Gremory care.

Riser chuckled. "Let's watch, how all your pieces get decimated, like swine!"

Judging by the swine comment, it could only be referring to-

-Ise!

"Sorry, Buchou. The rest of that chicken's Peerage sneaked up on us and they were too fast.." Ise groaned out, and she could hear blades whistling in the air.

Rias looked in alarm when she saw Ise was surrounded, only to gasp in relief when Kiba engaged one.

His [Bishop], Ravel Phenex was just standing around, unwilling to sully her hands. Arrogant brat..

She and Riser both gaped dumbly as they saw Ise smirk and use **Dragon Shot** to destroy Isabella, after using his 'Super Special Secret Move', Dress Break.

"What...What the hell was that!?" Riser continued to gape, as if he couldn't believe that anyone could be proud of creating such a move.

Rias really wanted to hide her face in embarrassment. 'Ise, you...'

A black blur shot out through the gymnasium, as a [Bishop] clad in a traditional kimono gasped and slumped to the ground, a black blade sticking out from her chest.

Ravel took to the air. "Whose there!?"

The blade withdrew itself, to reveal itself in the hands of Ikki. "Issei, go help Buchou. Your Dragon Shot..."

Ise nodded tightly. "Go defeat them all, Ikki!"

Ni and Li pounced on him, only to leap away as Ikki stood protectively. "You'll have to go through me first!"

* * *

Sirzechs Lucifer smiled mysteriously in interest at the Rating Game going on.

The first one, an aerial bombardment magic battle between the two [Queens] were happening.

Prietsess of Thunder versus the Bomb Queen.

The second, a battle between [Knights], Karlamine and Kiba Yuuto.

Karlamine had solid foundation in swordplay, able to match Kiba in speed. That spoke volumes of her potential, and he nodded in approval.

The third one, a battle between the Crimson Dragon Emperor and the third Scion of the Phenex Family. Both had resorted to their fists, punching each other as the Dragon kept boosting to increase his power.

He chuckled in amusement at the two proclaiming their desire for Ria-tan. "Why, it seems Ria-tan has a lot of admirers."

Behind him, Grayfia frowned in displeasure before commenting slowly. "But there is one important battle, Lucifer-sama."

Narrowing his eyes at the figure, he simply watched as he took on the two Pawns and the Knight, without any trouble. "Mage-Knight, huh."

There were legends told, that humans that had used their soul as weapons, and somehow activate their own magical energy to protect the rest of humanity.

A Mage-Knight.

His teal orbs flashed in amusement, as his lips rested on a smirk. "It seems like my dear Ria-tan has found some good Servants."

Grayfia inclined her head in agreement and twitched the corners of her lips.

* * *

The battle was now chaotic, Ikki thought belatedly.

He had only used pure Demonic Energy, to augment his body, saving up for Itto Shura.

The Pawns worked in tandem, which created openings for the Knight that wielded a Zweihander to

But it wasn't enough.

Locking his blades with the Knight, he leaped back to avoid the double strike from the pawns. "Fourth Secret Sword: Shinkirou!"

The Knight was bisected in half as her body started to glitter and disappear.

"What!?"

"But he was just there!?" The two pawns cried in outrage and surprise.

Kiba manged to level a smile. "Good work, Ikki-ku-"

Before he was burned to a crisp.

"Rias-sams's Knight has retired."

Ravel stared at him, her blonde hair arranged in drills covering her eyes. "Go, Karlamine!"

Karlamine bit her lips at the unsavory end of the battle between her and Kiba, before dashing in. "Come!"

"Itto Shura!"

Realizing that he'd need to defeat all of them soon, he activated it.

Pure power flowed from him, as he moved.

Itto Shura, granting him full power, combined with Nukaishi, allowed him to behead the two pawns and the Knight before they could realize they had killed.

"What...in the hell..." Ravel could only gasp in shock, before her gaze turned wrathful. "Die!"

Mustering globs of fire, the size of large boulders, she sent them at Ikki.

Ikki smiled, as he was subjected to a familiar scene.

Adjusting his stance, he concentrated everything into his blade. "Ten'i Muhou!"

And Ravel Phenex died for the first time.

* * *

Feeling her flames reforge her body, she gasped loudly and fell to the ground on her knees, sweat pouring down her brow. "What...what..."

Ikki smiled tiredly. "Well, looks like you guys really can regenerate, although looks like it takes a lot out of you."

Feeling the lingering effects of Itto Shura disssipate, he leaned on one knee as he tried to recover in time.

Ravel was about to send a surge of fire to incinerate him, only to find that her last attack and her regeneration had taken everything out of her.

The regeneration was dependent on the Phenex's mental state. She had been... _bisected_ , for a lack of better term so fast that she couldn't even see, nor react.

The regeneration took too much out of her.

Seeing the boy lose his sharp edge and smile warmly, she tried and failed to ignore the warm throbbing in her chest. "What-What now!? You've defeated all my comrades, what do you want?"

The boy groaned loudly. "Just my duty. And-"

"Rias-sama's Queen has retired."

Ikki turned and frowned at the speck in the sky, as he perceived Akeno disappear in a shower of lights. "Tch..."

He left, and left Ravel on the stone ground recovering. "Hey, wait!"

* * *

"So, you're that [Knight] whose taken out most of the Peerage?" A throaty, seductive chuckle escaped her.

Ikki resisted the urge to shudder. She reminded him too much of Amane. Well if she wanted to talk, let her talk. It'd give her more time to recover.

"Oh no, boya. That strange technique leaves you tired, and you can't use it at least for another day, right?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Spying, now?"

Yubelluna shrugged, her large bosom swaying slightly. "Even if my Master will win, it doesn't harm to have information on a new Piece."

Feeling a chuckle come out of his mouth, he couldn't help but start to laugh. "You're good. Your name?"

"Yubelluna, Kurogane Ikki. Now die!" The seductive tone had abruptly changed to a wrathful one as dozens of magic circles appeared in the air before constructing large fireballs to bombard him.

Even if they weren't as large as Ravel's, they more than made up for it with their ability to detonate as they hit anything solid.

"You're right, you know." Even though as he dodged, his monologue was loud enough to carry through the arena. "I actually can't use this technique for another day."

"That is, until I was reincarnated. "

Feeling her surprise, he grinned, like a wolf in hunger before manipulating his body again. "Itto Shura! The Seventh Hidden Sword: Raiko!"

Yubelluna tried to scream, only for that scream to die in her throat.

"Riser-sama's Queen has retired."

Feeling his entire body not listening to his commands, he chuckled ruefully as he smashed to the floor, face first.

This pain and stress wasn't on the level of Itto Rakshasa, but it did leave him temporarily incapacitated.

"Are you alright, Ikki-san!?"

Feeling the strange healing energy from Twilight Healing enter, his stress and pain temporarily left him. "Thanks, Asia."

With a bit of experimentation, they found out that Twilight Healing did indeed, relieve the stress from his body, at least returning him to combat efficiency. But it wasn't everything, and his maximum limit was twice a day now with Itto Shura.

Oh well, at least he still could fight.

Forcing his legs to obey, he trudged towards the rooftop, where Ise and Riser were fighting it out.

* * *

Rias gasped in relief, as Ikki took down nearly everyone in Riser's Peerage.

What a powerful piece she had stumbled on.

"What the hell! Does that vermin have a [Sacred Gear] after all!"

Riser had kicked away Issei, and both were panting and huffing.

Rias gently cradled Ise before smirking at him. "No, but in fact, he's the "Asura", the human which has reached the very limits of humanity, into the realms of demon!"

Riser scoffed, although apprehension now marked his face. "Die, swine!"

A huge fireball, blazing white-hot formed out of his palms, and she matched it with her own Power of Destruction.

It's not like she was resting on her sexy bottom during those ten days!

"Yo, Master."

A tired voice rang loudly, and she was greeted to the sight of a Ikki sporting some burns and looking insanely tired.

"Ikki...just a bit more, okay?"

"Yeah..." Despite his tired frame, his voice was still strong and steady.

"Ikki! Take this! **Transfer!** "

A huge buildup of green power entered Ikki's body, before he looked completely revitalized.

Riser actually took a step back in horror. "What-What did you do, you pathetic worm!"

"A godlike power can crush you, right!? Ikki, show him!"

Ikki laughed, as the strange power not only revitalized his own reserves, but in fact multiplied it...twelvefold.

What a powerful [Sacred Gear].

"Itto Shura!"

Oh, he'd be so feeling it for the next week.

Apparently, the opponent in front of him was a High-Class Devil, one blessed with Immortality, Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis and whatever.

"Remember, Lord Phenex when I asked you that if Sacred Gears were the only things that made us humans valuable?"

Without waiting for a reply, he ruthlessly smirked at him, enjoying the blatant fear that the chicken exuded.

"You're wrong."

Placing his sword behind him, he imitated the one that had shown him this technique; Raikiri.

But he had stolen and taken it to even further heights.

The green draconic energy mixed with his own body energy and demonic energy, enveloping his frame in a mixture of green and black, as his eyes flickered to crimson.

The world had turned black and white in that very second.

There was only the opponent, and his blade.

"Oikage!"

And in the next second, Riser had fallen.

The death of an immortal.

"Winner by forfeit: Rias Gremory."

* * *

Ikki smiled, as he saw Rias kiss Issei while all her Peerage was recovering

Seeing Rias saunter over to him, he quirked his eyebrow. "Sup, Master."

Rias smiled gently at him. "Hey, Ikki. Feeling a lot better now?"

He truly did.

His face twisted in a strange myriad of emotions, before settling on an honest, open smile.

"Yeah. I guess you've really fulfilled my desire."

Yes.

What Kurogane Ikki had desired was not the swift release of death, but instead acceptance.

What he needed was not death to embrace him so he could rejoin his beloved, but love and care.

As for the girl's body...she had preserved it with magic. Perhaps one day, after Ikki had grown to a High-Class Devil, he would revive her and the two would live happily.

But for now, he needed to heal first. Physically and Mentally.

This was his start.

Smiling at him, she patted his hand and hid her giggle at Ise's outraged cry. 'Get your hands off Buchou, you damned handsome!"

Her Peerage was a merry band of misfits, but perhaps that was why she treasured them so.

All of them had some kind of mental scar, some mental pain.

But they would heal, just as Ikki had.

* * *

 **Yo guys!**

 **This piece was immediately done after I had watched "Chivalry of a Failed Knight", which I highly recommend. It contains intense fights and a deep plot, which I really like.** **And of course, I just naturally had to do a fanfiction about it. It's not good, but whatever I don't really care.**

 **This story is pretty much a ripoff from Highschool SAO from Gabriel Blessing, so props to the guy.**


End file.
